Ghoul
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Malam itu sunyi. Sialnya Tadakuni malah harus pulang malam karena aktivitas kampus. Sialnya lagi, dia sendirian!


Malam itu sunyi. Sialnya Tadakuni malah harus pulang malam karena aktivitas kampus. Sialnya lagi, dia sendirian!

 **~VvV~**

 **Ghoul**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Tokyo Ghoul dan Danshi Koukosei no Nichijou bukan punyaku**

 **DLDR!**

 **~VvV~**

Angin malam itu berhembus semakin dingin. Tadakuni merapatkan jaketnya sambil menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian kembali berjalan. Oh, kenapa dosennya sebegini kejam sampai harus membuat Tadakuni pulang malam? Kan serem. Mana malam jum'at lagi!

Pokoknya Tadakuni harus cepat pulang ke kost, ganti baju sebentar, terus tidur. Udah, tunggu pagi aja.

Abaikan itu.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

Okay, pendengaran Tadakuni tidak salah kali ini. Ia yakin ada yang mengikutinya. Cowok kuliahan itu menoleh ke belakang.

Hening. Tidak ada apa apa disana kecuali daun-daun kering yang tertiup angin.

Tadakuni menghela napas. "Paranoid banget, sih," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kost.

Belum 2 langkah, langkah kaki ganda itu kembali terdengar. Tadakuni kembali menoleh. Dan lagi-lagi kosong disana. Tadakuni melangkah lagi. Rasa takut mulai merasukinya.

Grep!

Mata Tadakuni membesar ketika merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh bahunya. Dengan gerakan kaku, Tadakuni menoleh ke belakang.

Deg!

Tadakuni memekik dalam hati. Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan topeng sebelah mata dan mata kiri berwarna merah berada di depannya, dengan tatapan dingin setengah lapar. Tadakuni meringis, kemudian ingat kalau dia melewati daerah dimana para Ghoul sering muncul.

Bodoh, bodoh, rutuk Tadakuni dalam hati.

Tadakuni melangkah maju--secara hanya kepalanya yang berbalik--menghindari Ghoul tersebut.

Namun tangan Ghoul tersebut menahannya. Sekali lagi Tadakuni merutuk setengah takut. Tiba-tiba Ghoul tersebut melompat, dengan tentakel atau apalah itu keluar dari punggungnya.

Tadakuni tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Ia langsung berlari menjauh ketika sang Ghoul terlihat turun, hendak menerkamnya. Tadakuni berlari sekuat tenaga, namun Ghoul itu lebih cepat. Sejurus kemudian Ghoul tersebut sudah ada di depannya.

Tadakuni kembali memekik. Ghoul itu semakin mendekat, dekat, dekat,dan--

BRUAK!!

\--sesosok Ghoul lain menerjang Ghoul tersebut.

Tadakuni memekik. Surai kuning milik Ghoul yang menolongnya itu sangat familiar. Rasanya Tadakuni pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana, ya?

"Ah!" Tadakuni berteriak sendiri sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Tanpa sadar, si Ghoul bersurai putih itu sudah kabur, sementara si surai kuning malah mendekat ke arahnya. Tadakuni baru menyadari keberadaannya, ketika topeng berbentuk kucing itu sudah berada di depannya.

"G-" Tadakuni ingin berteriak, kalau saja tangan dingin si surai kuning tidak berada di bibirnya.

"Daijobu," ucapnya sambil melepas topeng kucing miliknya, "ini aku, kok."

Ingin rasanya Tadakuni berteriak, "di-dia Ghoul?!" tapi dia udah kelewat takut. Jadi hanya diam.

"Yo-yoshitake?" cicit Tadakuni pelan.

Cowok kuliahan itu mundur 2 langkah. "Kamu, juga mau memakanku seperti Ghoul tadi, kan?"

Cowok yang dipanggil Yoshitake itu tersenyum. "Bicaranya sambil jalan saja," ucapnya, "sini, biar kuantar pulang."

~VvV~

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tadakuni hanya diam--seperti biasa. Terlalu takut? Pasti! Merasa dirinya akan dimakan? Lebih pasti lagi!

"Kamu salah besar jika aku akan memakanmu," ucap Yoshitake tiba-tiba.

Tadakuni menghentikan langkahnya. "Ma-maksudmu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, "ke-kenapa kau menolongku?"

"karena kita sahabat," ucap Yoshitake santai, "lagipula, kebetulan aku kesini, dan aku sudah makan kemarin."

Tadakuni ngeri mendengar kata 'sudah makan'. Serius! Sebenarnyasiapa yang dimakan Tadakuni kemarin?!

Sambil kembali berjalan, Tadakuni kembali bertanya.

"Apa keluargamu atau Hidenori tahu ini?" tanya nya lagi.

Giliran Yoshitake yang menghentikan langkahnya. "Hanya kamu..."

"Eh?"

"Hanya kamu, yang boleh tahu ini," ucap Yoshitake lagi.

Tadakuni semakin bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau bukan karena itu kamu, mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu mati dimakan Kaneki," ujar Yoshitake pelan, "tidak ada Ghoul yang menolong manusia biasa. Tapi karena kamu sahabatku, aku harus menolongmu..."

"...tidak keluargaku. Tidak Hidenori. Tidak teman-teman kita. Hanya kamu, yang boleh tahu ini. Tolong, jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun," pinta Yoshitake.

Tadakuni terdiam. Sambil berjalan, Tadakuni memperhatikan wajah Yoshitake yang mungkin tidak pernah se-sendu itu.

Sampai di kost Tadakuni, mereka berhenti.

"Janji," ucap Tadakuni pelan, "tidak akan kuberitahu ini pada siapapun."

Yoshitake tersenyum. "Kupegang janjimu," ujarnya sambil berbalik, "jaa."

"Hati-hati dengan para 'Merpati', Yoshitake!" teriak Tadakuni memperingatkan.

"Un!" Yoshitake menjawabnya dengan jempol terancung ke atas.

Tadakuni menatap kepergian Yoshitake sampai sang sahabat tidak terlihat, kemudian masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

 ***END***

 **ada yang bisa membayangkan Yoshitake yang konyol dan hentainya kebangetan itu jadi Ghoul?**


End file.
